Constantly Risking Absurdity, KyoyaOotoriOC
by pansyandy
Summary: He was mine the minute I saw him in that garden. Kyoya Ootori x Akira/OMC. Shonnen-ai/yaoi, implied past/futre relationship  -ACTIVE-
1. Chapter 1

wrote it when I was bored...

KyoyaxOMC, light shonnen-ai

Implied past/future relationship

**

* * *

**

**Constantly Risking Absurdity**  
Kyoya Ootori [ONE-SHOT]

School was such a bore, but then again is it not like that for all teenagers?

I mean come on, the average teen spends what, six to eight hours "learning" about subjects that they don't care out and will forget about the very next day. I often wonder why others even bother to show up in this place, if they get nothing out of it. But I guess having money and a family of high stature requires you to do certain things.

I was not the average teen however; in fact I would never be able to call myself that because I had no time for any of the average teen actions. My family kept me on a tight leash you could say seeing as all I did was attend school for the sake of saying I went- there's nothing I could possibly learn there anymore so now I just sit there and work on family things. Family- my family is one of the top when it comes to Pharmaceuticals and Research. As their only child I have no other choice but to follow in their footsteps and become the one and only heir to the Nightingale family.

Ouran Private Academy has been around since the 1800's. It started out as a mansion for wealthy people and it was transformed into a private school for the wealthy. That alone should tell you of the type of people that attend.

But Ouran is a rather special school. It's one of high praise and academics, not only that but it is vastly known for its many extracurricular activities, its clubs of various natures and the uncanny participation of all of its students. But of course there is only one that really stands out in everyone's mind- girl's especially- The Ouran Host Club.

I myself have never stepped foot in the, oh so famous Third Music room but I have heard about _them_. Those lovely seven boys or more like six boys and a girl who was unfortunate enough to fall trap into their ridiculous ploys- they were this schools pride and joy.

How sick and twisted is that? I mean come on when you look at it they are pimping themselves out.

As for myself I am the 2-B class president, the lead singer of Oran's nationally renowned Choir, I am head of the 2-B class Pre-Med team and vice president of the Business & Robotics club. And I am tied for first place as the top male student along with Ootori Kyoya. On top of that I am forced to take private lessons, after all if am to take over my parents place… just going to school is not enough.

"Akira-senpai I don't think it is a good idea for me to be here…"

I glanced over the young girl brushing my bangs out of my eyes, "Haru-chan there is nothing to worry about. But if you need me to, I will tell those mangy group of dogs that you were with me," I assured her.

She released a nervous laugh, "eh… mangy group of dogs?" This poor girl blackmailed into joining _that_ club had befriended me after I had gotten lost when I decided to explore the city. She took me into her home sheltering me from the rain welcoming me along with her father. It was only right that she become the sibling I never had.

I nodded. "You know I don't like any of them Haru-chan. Now let's forget about them for today because you will be joining me," I smiled at her as I grabbed a hold of her and continued to drag her towards the entrance of the school.

"Haru-chan! My lovely daughter! Where do you think you are going?" the blonde airhead screamed as we both came to halt to see Tamaki Suou along with the rest of the members of the Host Club staring down at us from the top of the staircase.

Haruhi being who she is began to babble some excuse while looking down at the floor being careful not to look into the others faces. "Eh… well you see…"

"She will be with me for the rest of the evening Suou-san so I suggest you say your dear goodbyes," I drawled dully as I stood my ground at the bottom of the staircase, my hand still holding onto Haruhi's and my gaze trained on Tamaki's jealous face with a smirk.

"Let my daughter go you- you kidnapper person," he yelled at me standing in a silly pose as he waved his fist at me.

I rolled my eyes at him tugging on her hand, "Haru-chan can we go now?"I whined with the cutest pout I knew I could pull.

"How dare you address our Haru-chan like that!" the two red head twins shouted at me joining their proclaimed lord with their angered glares. "Who are you anyway?" one of the twins asked.

I scoffed narrowing my gaze to the one who asked that before a devilish smirk graced my lips. He flinched back hiding behind his twin brother before slipping into their 'brotherly love' act that Haruhi had once told me about. "You are all very much pathetic…" they only gasped dramatically clinging onto to each other.

My pout resurfaced, ignoring them I continued to tug on her arm childishly pleading, "Come on Haruhi we have to go or we will be late for the movie…" but his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Akira Nightingale. He's 16 years old and was born in America. He is the class president of 2-B," he stated while glancing down at me and turning back to the notebook. "Not only that but he is the lead singer of Ouran's Choir, he is the head of the 2-B class Pre-Med team and vice president of the Business & Robotics club and the sole heir to the Nightingale chain of Pharmaceuticals and Research labs… impressive…" he trailed off staring at me like it meant nothing.

I cocked an eyebrow amused as I shrugged and smile sheepishly at Haruhi's shocked expression as she stared at me. I said nothing as I glanced up that one,_ black hair, grey eyes, glasses, perfect complexion and looks just as scrumptiously gorgeous as he did back then…_

"Ootori Kyoya… haha it has been a while since we have last seen each other- then again those times we have met it was more of a one night _event _was it not…" I stated mockingly, enjoying the confused and slightly scandalized looks of the others as he narrowed his gaze to an evil glare.

He said nothing though as his glare softened to a stoic gaze. Around us the others had continued to stare before the blonde started arguing about Haruhi wanting to leave her Host club duties to go and hang out with some boy they did not even know about. But I kept my gaze on him after all he was the one that I was after and although he must not have noticed it- his stare had turned to one of curiosity and longing.

I laughed openly offering him a mocking smile as he huffed, closed his notebook and walked away a faint tint on his cheeks, "Feel free to call me up whenever you want Kyoya. Well we have to go now so goodbye," I exclaimed rushing out dragging the poor Haruhi behind me and into the limousine waiting for us.

"Well this will be fun," Haru-chan exclaimed as she gazed around the limousine.

I nodded along as we both stared out towards the entrance of the school where they all stood glaring at my car. I rolled down the window and popped out, "Don't worry she'll be fine after all I have my own private squad!" I exclaimed with a big silly grin on my face. The others only shouted and glared.

My stare stayed on Ootori Kyoya as I shook myself out my thoughts and waved him off grinning at that hateful scowl on his delicate lips as I blew him a teasing kiss. _Kyoya- I missed you…_

* * *

will make a sequel eventually if asked...

loves, andy


	2. Chapter 2

Someone asked for the sequel so here it is.

KyoyaxOMC, shonnen-ai, yaoi

Implied past/future relationship

* * *

**Constantly Risking Absurdity**  
Kyoya Ootori [TWO]

Unlike the Ootori family I was an only child. I have been told that I was a miracle child, because my parents had been informed that conceiving would be next to impossible and yet here I am. Of course being the only child I was the only heir to… well everything. This meant that I was going to be the one to keep the family bloodline going.

When my father found out that I was in fact homosexual it had been one of the worst afternoons of my life. Then again he did not find out in the way that I wanted either. Yes… my father walking in while I am giving my now ex-boyfriend head is not the way any teenager wants their father to find out about their sexual preferences. My father and I did not talk for weeks- my mother on the other hand was over the moon and immediately starting talking about me finding someone to take care of me. My father quickly came around which I was thankful for, god knows I have heard stories of others being disowned.

Honestly it's funny how some parents just know before you do.

The first time that my father took me with him to one of his pharmaceutical company convention meetings I met the head of the Ootori family and could not help but feel sorry for whoever his children were. And as I was walking along the gardens I came across a boy who sat perfectly straight and was typing away on his laptop, he was pale skinned but it was unearthly, his ink black hair framed his strong yet soft structured face, and his eyes… they were a bottomless gray.

We both sat there in silence, he typed away and I switched between watching the blue sky and the boy next to me. It continued like this for two more meetings before we started talking which I was grateful for at the time as it was a distraction from the problems I was having with my now ex-boyfriend.

On the sixth meeting Kyoya Ootori pushed me onto the ground of the gardens and kissed me. Despite the fact I was still with another I could not help the emotion and the wild desire that emerged as I felt his lips on mine. As it grew into something deeper one of his hands supported himself above me and the other caressed my cheek like it was the most delicate of flowers, my own rose and embedded itself into his black locks while the other clutched his shirt.

By the tenth meeting I was still with another but it was a formality since I looked forward to these meetings with Kyoya Ootori who seemed to bring out the parts of me that no other could. It was always the same he would push me down to the ground, a couch, a desk, against a wall… lips would meet and hands would roam, hips would thrust, mouths would tease and our release would be together. Then we would leave with our fathers back to our regular lives.

It went on like this for a year before I had enough.

I had officially broken up with the other guy seeing as all I could ever see and hear was Kyoya Ootori. I was addicted and I did not acknowledge until I was already in too deep. The next time I met him at a convention we went through the same routine until I asked him to consider being with me officially. I already knew he would say no and he did not disappoint. For Kyoya his father's approval means everything and I knew he would never actually be with me.

After that we did not see each other for another three months, and when we did it was the same routine- it was still held the same passion, the wild desires and soft gestures.

But I wanted more and if I was not going to get it, then I settled for these trysts until one day I was required to disappear for a year.

When I came back from my disappearance, I had changed. That year away from Kyoya made me realize how a series of trysts had turned into something much more meaningful.

My family moved to Japan and I was enrolled into Ouran Private Academy- I would allow nothing else. Our first day there I got lost and met Haruhi Fujioka along with her father. My first week of school was busy; I had integrated myself into a couple of clubs always making sure to stay away from _him_. I could not have him knowing I was here- yet.

Half a year later I led a comfortable life at Ouran but I could not wait for my plan to begin. The minute I saw him standing at the top of the stairs, notebook on hand peering down at me in surprise I was giddy. Seeing him try to act like he _didn't_ know me at all made me want to smirk haughtily and push him against a wall to see just how well he _didn't_ know me.

And when I saw his glare turn into that longing look I just knew that he missed me just as much as I missed him. Seeing the pink flush of his cheeks only reminded me of all our moments together and I vowed once again that this time _he_ would be _mine_ his father be _damned_.

Five days later after that reunion, Kyoya and I found ourselves locked in an empty classroom. Discarded clothes were thrown everywhere; I was sprawled across the teacher's desk, Kyoya above me both of us flushed, hands exploring, hips moving erotically slow, and mouths joined. It felt like forever until we both climaxed, we leaned against each other breathing deeply.

As I prepared to leave I turned to him, "Is it still a no?"

My only answer was _hesitant_, "It's still a no Akira…"

"Whatever you say Kyoya," I replied lightly with a charming smile before exiting the room.

No matter how much he says 'No' I know that I won a long time ago.

Kyoya Ootori was mine the minute I saw him in that garden, just as much as I belong to him.

He is _mine_, and I dare anyone to say otherwise.

* * *

I've always Kyoya better than the other host although I like Mori just as well.

loves, andy


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm going to keep adding chapters to this as they pop into my head until I get tired of it or finish it.

KyoyaxOMC, shonnen-ai, yaoi

Implied past/future relationship

* * *

**Constantly Risking Absurdity**  
Kyoya Ootori [THREE]

My father has always warned me of my ability to pick an object or a person and obsess over it. As a child I would focus on only one stuffed animal and god forbid something happened to it because you could not get me to stop wailing until it was all better.

As I grew up my obsessions ranged from electronics, to jewelry, to clothes, to cars, and to those people who I considered to be beyond beautiful. While many thought of me as shallow I knew I was not that. I would find the beauty in something and then I could not let it go. If anything I was selfishly greedy.

That was actually how I ended up with my first boyfriend, Orion. I saw him at school one day and there was just something about his personality- it was open, colorful, and so full of life, I could not help but focus on him despite having so many others tell me that to befriend a "loser" like him would look bad on my reputation. He became everything at the time, he became mine and I enjoyed being able to call him mine. All those who could not see him for the true magnificence of his soul were not worth my time.

I suppose Kyoya Ootori was the same thing. Although he was completely different from my previous boyfriend, he drew me in as soon as I saw him in that garden. At that time it was only his appearance, that appealed to me it was regal- his pale skin, the coal hair, the thin fingers, the slender neck, the thin rosy lips and those bottomless eyes.

While Orion was like gold, Kyoya was silver, when Orion was Zeus- Kyoya was Hades.

The more I got to know Kyoya, the more I was fascinated, the more I was intrigued and before I knew I was already in too deep to pull back. Orion and I had drifted apart- he had moved on to a different stage of his life and me- I had veered off course the minute I walked into that garden.

My father noticed of course, he warned me not to become involved with the third son of the Ootori Medical Chain of Tokyo, Kyoya Ootori. He knew how obsessive I could become over unique things. I am afraid he was too late. Kyoya Ootori was more than one of my previous obsessions- no Kyoya was another thing all together.

He was the one that I would never let slip my grasp even if it meant that_ I_ must suffer.

It was yet another passionate meeting although this time we had taken to have it at the library. Upon finding the private study room at the back equipped with a desk, sofa, book shelves and a live fireplace I had deemed it mine and no one bothered to argue. Except Kyoya of course but that quickly changed when I sealed his mouth with mine and proceeded to show him why it would be beneficial for both of us.

This morning was no different as he pushed me down onto the plush sofa and unconsciously showed just how much he did care for me. And as he dressed himself he just nodded to me and left like it was nothing more than a cheap one night stand. But we both knew better.

As lunch came around he was sitting with the people from the host club, Haruhi was stuck in one of the twins acts while the dramatic blonde scurried along. The seniors ignored them and focused on their food and Kyoya he sat there as some brown-haired girl clung to his arm and prattled on about him being her prince and whatnot.

"Akira-kun are you alright?" one my classmates asked quietly and I only smiled sweetly despite the fact that my hand was destroying my lunch with the fork.

The others around me just smiled warily, "Her name is Renge Houshakuji, and she is the new freshmen transfer of Class 1-D I believe she transferred in Monday."

Another nodded, "I heard that she walked into the Host Club on Monday and told everyone that Ootori-senpai was her fiancé. He denied it of course but she won't leave him alone."

"Ah she appointed herself manager to the Host Club and is trying to get them to some sort of movie," a girl named Megumi said as she sat down at our table.

Humming lightly I looked over to see Kyoya glance at me with a smug smirk as he turned his attention back to the stupid girl. Holding back a snarl I scoffed and stabbed my food once again imagining it was her face, "Stupid trash she's lucky I can't kill her…"

_When will you accept me Kyoya?_

The others sighed sadly, "Ne Akira-kun are you joining us in the music room in the afternoon?"

"Yeah I have been practicing a new piece on my piano- it also comes with a song, so I look forward to getting comments on my performance," I sad sweetly while smiling, the boys chattered excitedly and the girls squealed and swooned.

That afternoon student from the music club and the choir club huddled together planning their own performances as the rest of the school students settled into their seats in the auditorium. I glanced up just in time to see Haruhi dragged the rest of the Host Club into their reserved seats up in the front.

With a charming smile I hugged her from behind, "Ne Haru-chan I'm so happy you came- but I thought I told you to leave the rest of the trash back in music room three where they belong~" I teased enjoying the flushed faces of anger and the quirk of Kyoya's lips.

"Akira-senpai don't be mean," she scolded me but hugged me nonetheless.

Laughing I ruffled her hair, "Hai~ hai! How's uncle Ranka doing? I've been so busy with my performance that I haven't been able to visit lately?"

She scowled cutely, "He's fine, same old- same old. What are you performing? You never told me that you played senpai."

"Mah you never asked Haru-chan. But I will be performing my new piece on the piano while singing a duet with Ryo-kun," I said pointing him out in the crowd. "Ryoma was nice enough to help me plan this all out and sing with me. You'll like his voice Haru-chan~"

Arms wrapped around my shoulders, body flushed with mine and face nuzzling my neck, "Ne Akira you're giving me too much credit since you did most of the work." I laughed lightly as Ryoma cuddled me, not noticing the smug smirk he sent Kyoya who glared right back before going blank.

"Hey Aki-kun my parents told me to invite you home to dinner after the show is over so we could celebrate. They want to hear you play again- sometimes I can't help but think that they love you more than they love me…"

I nod, "Sure that sounds good. Your parents are really nice."

Haruhi smiled widely, "I can't wait to hear you two, I'm sure you make a great team."

"Ha, ha of course we do. Enjoy the show~" Ryoma sang while dragging me away.

As I prepared for my performance I took great enjoyment in seeing the scowl of Kyoya's lips and the heated glare he shot Ryoma every once in a while.

With a small bow towards the crowd I seated myself on the piano bench Ryoma brushed my shoulder slightly before standing close by with the microphone. So the performance started moving slowly and the swiftly through high and low rifts as our voices joined in smoothly. And when it ended there was a silence of awe before the place erupted with applause and lively chatter. Ryoma grabs my hand and we bow- he kisses me on the cheek in congratulations and the place only breaks into more chatter.

But I see the narrowed gray eyes, the sneer on his lips, and the clenched hands.

And I can only smile because I know he thinks that I am _his_ and only _his_.

The next morning as I walk into my private room in the library and I gasp as I'm slammed into the door lips attack my own, hands divest me of my clothes, my back hits the rug placed in front of the lit fireplace, teeth nip my shoulder harshly and all I can hear is him saying, _"You're mine.."_

And I think, _"How long are you going to avoid me after this Kyoya?"_

_

* * *

_

I'll try to update my other fics too

loves, andy


End file.
